The Weekend Away
by kidarock
Summary: Albus takes Minerva away to a muggle bed and breakfast for a peaceful weekend. But will they get that peaceful weekend?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alas, i do not own anything...(Sob)

A/N: I'm back again, i apologise in advance for any delays in updating this and any future stories because i am now limited to use the computer. I have to share the computer with everyone in my family and they use it most of the time (Sob). Anyway, ona happier note, thanks a lot to my new beta reader bigkihap!

The Weekend Away

"Right, did everyone get that?" shouted Minerva over a crowd of chattering teachers in the staff room one sunny morning in July. She had been trying to explain to the staff the emergency procedures should anything happen to the school while her and Albus were away for the weekend. Cyril Vector and Sophia Sinistra were still happily gossiping away by the window about the landlady's problem with her son. Filius Flitwick was dosing by the fire. Severus was absorbed in his latest book of Dark Arts discussed as an advanced potions textbook. Marcus Pierce, the French professor, was arm wrestling Peter May, the advanced health care teacher, in a silly attempt to win the Fifty-galleon bet on who was the strongest. Rolanda Hooch was commentating and Georgia Sprout was cheering them on. Minerva sighed frustratedly.

"WILL YOU STOP FOR A MINUTE AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!" she bellowed at them all, making them all jump in fright. Filius squeaked and toppled out of his chair.

"Right, Albus and I are going away fro the weekend. Should the school be attacked while we are away and you are out numbered, you shall use the staff room exit through the cloak wardrobe and go down the tunnel out into the mountains. Got that?" she snapped at them. They all nodded in accent.

"If you need a doctor, go to St. Mungo's as Poppy has gone on holiday for the first two weeks of the summer to Australia. With me?"

"Yup," said Peter.

"Gotcha," Rolanda stuck her thumb up.

"Okay," nodded Sophia.

"Mmmm," grunted Severus.

Minerva looked around at them all. They had returned to what they were originally doing."If the house elves go on strike, draw straws and eat who ever draws the shortest."

"Okay."

"Miss you."

"Bye."

"Have fun."

Minerva sighed again. _Oh well they listened to the important stuff, _she thought as she opened the door on her way out. Walking down the hall, her thoughts drifted back to the Tuesday afternoon before term was finished, to when Albus had proposed this little 'get-away' as he called it.

_Minerva sat there in bed grading her seventh year papers on the last week of term before the summer holiday. She had opened the window by the side of her bed to let the summer breeze waft into her room and blow out the cobwebs. Minerva was just about to start on the second year syllabus plan when Albus wandered out of her fireplace with a bunch of multi-coloured roses._

"_Good afternoon, my dear," greeted Albus as he walked over to her dressing table to fetch a chair and placed it by the side of Minerva's bed. "These are for you…"_

"_Oh thank you Albus, they are lovely!" replied Minerva graciously as the scent of the roses flew up her nose. "To what occasion do I owe this?"_

"_For you my dear, there needn't be an occasion. And since you can't be brought down to nature, nature must be brought up to you." said Albus softy. _

_Minerva bushed and said nothing. Albus glanced at the parchment spread over her bed sheet._

"_I hope you're not already planning your classes for next term. You have six weeks to do that in and besides Poppy will have your head!" chuckled Albus as he watched her scribbling away at a piece of parchment._

"_They need to be done sometime. If I do them now I don't have to worry about them later on before term starts. When Poppy comes I shall hide it under my bed cover so she won't have my head!" she replied airily._

"_Well I think you deserve a break, my dear. How about a little get-away?" suggested Albus hopefully, his eyes twinkling away._

"_Oh, and who will look after the school? You-kn- oh fine! Voldiemort could take over the school if he found out! And then what would happen?" Minerva replied crisply. _

"_Now would be the best time to take a small break away from it all because Voldiemort is too busy planning to get his hands on Harry and the Ministry." Albus replied gently, putting one of his warm hands on her cold one. "Please, there is no one I would love more than you to come with me. I couldn't bear it when you were shot down by those stunners a month a go."_

_Minerva looked into his eyes and saw that he truly wanted her to go. She knew he needed a break. Albus looked tried and worn out from all the running around that bumbling minister had made him do over the past year. Minerva pulled her hand from underneath his and stroked his cheek._

"_I will go for you," she answered softly._

Before Minerva had realised it, she was already at the entrance hall where Hagrid and Albus were waiting for her. As soon as she saw Albus she laughed. He was dressed in long muggle shorts, a polo shirt, hiking boot and he had a camera around his neck.

"Hello, my dear."

"Good mornin', Professor McGonagall," greeted Hagrid. "'Ere let me take these to the carriage for yeh."

"Thank you Hagrid," she replied and turned to Albus. "Why are you dressed like a muggle tourist?"

"I decided that since most people know who you or I was in the wizarding world, I though we could stay in a muggle bed and breakfast. A nice, secluded one in the country. It was recommended to me by Aberforth, so I thought we could give it a try." explained Albus as he offered one arm to Minerva and walked her to the carriage.

"Oh, I only packed robes."

"Well you could transfigure them?" suggested Albus as he helped her into the carriage.

"Yes, I could. I don't know why I didn't think of that!" she laughed and muttered a spell, which changed her usual emerald green robes into a similar pair of shorts to what Albus had on, a t-shirt and a pair of sandals. Albus chuckled as he saw what she had changed into.

"It's no better than what you have on!" she replied indignantly "I thought at least if we look similar we wouldn't look like a miss-matched couple!"

Albus laughed out right at that.

"You forgot your camera my dear,"

"No, I haven't. It's in my bag," She replied crisply. "So where are we actually going?"

"We'll both find out later," Albus replied mysteriously and laughed again when he saw that she still had her long stripy socks on with her sandals.

Tell me what you're thinking, please review!


	2. In the Middle of Nowhere

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Harry Potter books...

A/N: It wasn't as long as i expected to be away, but it's still good to be back! Anyway, Thank you to all those who reviewed! I hope you review again!

Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader Bigkihap!

In the Middle of Nowhere

Over many mountains and valleys they travelled sweeping along gently. The view was astounding from hundreds of feet in the air. Minerva felt a princess being swept off to a mysterious house where nobody could get she or Albus. Albus smiled as he saw her lean out of the carriage and stretch both arms out as if she was flying. He remembered her as a quidditch captain in her youth, one of the best Gryffindor ever had. She could have played professionally by fifth year as Sir Sydney Woodman, the flight instructor at the time, had declared over a heated argument in the staff room years ago.

"Albus, look!" said Minerva delightfully as she pointed to a flock of geese flying over level with them.

Albus leaned over to the window and glanced at them.

"Give us a pose old chap," he joked and took a picture of the geese with his camera. Minerva laughed.

"Oooh look at the valley! Isn't it beautiful?" Minerva sighed and rested her chin on the side of the window.

"I say, if I'm not mistaken, that little village up ahead appears to be our destination," Said Albus as he pointed to a small group of houses in a gap between the valleys. The small houses appeared to be a few centuries old as the carriage flew down lower to a small field near a farm. Only one road winded throughout the whole village and around the mountain. Little bridges had been created out of stone to pass over the small river that flowed passed the old houses.

"Here we are, Upper Christie and Lower Christie. I think on this occasion, Aberforth was correct, it's beautiful!" announced Albus as they landed.

"Albus, wouldn't the people notice if they saw a flying carriage with no horse, land down into the middle of a field?" asked Minerva, slightly worried that they would be fined by the ministry for not discussing the carriage.

"It's ok, my dear. The carriage is charmed to be invisible to the muggle eye," replied Albus as he stepped outside and started to unload the luggage.

"Oh, well in that case, let me give you a hand."

They both had a big suitcase each, not knowing where they were really going; whether it would be sunny and hot, or windy and cold. So each packed what they thought was suitable. Albus opened his knapsack and unfolded a map of Upper and Lower Christie.

"Right, over the river is Upper Christie and that's where we need to head." Albus observed the map and pointed to a little mud track, which he hoped would lead to the village. They both charmed their suitcases to make them lighter before setting off to find the bed and breakfast. They passed a small café and a post office before coming to a sharp bend. There they saw a small gift shop and right next to it, was the bed and breakfast. The garden was small and full of weeds, but Minerva was not bothered about it because the best bit about the whole day was that the only room available was with a double bed and a view that was too beautiful for words.

"What number it is again?" asked Albus as they climbed up the narrow stairs.

"Number seven, ahh it's straight ahead," she replied.

The room itself was small and there was barely enough room to walk about in it. It looked as if it had not been decorated since the seventies judging by the colours of the wall and bed sheets.

"Well, at least we get our own bathroom," said Albus, his eyes twinkling.

"And a fantastic view. Oh I'm wiped out. I could just fall asleep," sighed Minerva as she jumped onto the bed and closed her eyes.

"Hey who said you get the left side of the bed? Ah well, at least it will be a peaceful week end," smiled Albus as he sat down beside her and stroked her loose hair by the side of her face.

Thump.

"Shush, Albus, I'm trying to relax," said Minerva.

"It wasn't me," he argued back.

Thump. Thump.

"Albus, please unpack the luggage later," said Minerva with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I told you, it wasn't me. I'm sitting next to you…"

"Oh."

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP **"OHHHH…"**

Minerva sat right up.

"What on earth are they doing?"

Albus looked at the wall and sighed.

"I haven't a clue…"

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP **"OOOOHH YESSS!"**

"Do you think they're trying to pack their luggage in?" suggested Minerva.

"**OOOOO"**

"**OOHH YYEESSS!"**

Albus laughed.

"Well he certainly is!"

Minerva couldn't decide to laugh or to swat him one.

"Oh no do you think they'll be at it all weekend?" groaned Minerva as she put her face in her hands.

"**AAHHH…"**

"I should hope not! Oh wait! I think he's found the complimentary shower cap!" Albus laughed and started to roll around on the bed.

"Oh dear Merlin, why did I agree to come away with you?"

Albus wiped the tear from his eye and sat up next to her.

"I was just fooling around, love. Cheer up, it will be better by morning," said Albus, his eye twinkling away like mad. "Should we bang back?"

Minerva's eyes grew wide.

"W-what do y-you mean?" she stuttered.

"I mean, make weird noises and bang back on the wall. What did you think I meant?" chuckled Albus shifting into place against the wall.

"Oh, nothing…" Minerva replied dismissively.

"Ready?"

Minerva smiled and nodded.

BANG! BANG!

"OOOH OOH…"

"OOH YESSSS!"

BANG!

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Minerva.

"What?" asked Albus.

"I broke my nail, carry on!"

What do you think? REVIEW AND TELL ME!


	3. Touring the Village

Disclaimer: As usual, my recycling bin filled to the top of ways to claim all of the Harry Pottercharaters. As usual, they don't work. So no i don't own anything...yet.

A/N: Here we are my fellow ship members. It's not as good as the last two but i still hope you enjoy it. Thank you all very much for reviewing, you guys make my day!

And thank you so much to my fantastic beta-reader bigkihap!

Chapter 3

Touring the Village

After last night's episode of banging against the wall, both Minerva and Albus were worn out. Eventually the couple next door stopped 'banging' and they both managed to get enough sleep. Though not before arguing with each other to use the bathroom. Minerva had grabbed her bag of essential stuff from her suitcase and ran into the bathroom before Albus had even undone his suitcase. Albus spent the next half an hour playing verbal tennis with her outside the bathroom door when she refused to get out. To take revenge out on him for badgering her while in the bathroom, Minerva decided to take a shower and sing loudly. In the end, Albus gave up and she strutted out of the bathroom in a red dressing gown. The next morning Albus was awoken by the sound of a noisy blackbird outside in the pear tree and decided to lounge in bed. He looked over his shoulder to see if Minerva had been awoken by the blackbird and saw the raven-haired beauty spread all over bed covers. Her dressing gown had come loose during the night and revealed a red chemise underneath.

'_Oh my lord…' _thought Albus. She was beautiful when she was asleep. Albus bit his lip, trying with all his might not to react to the vision that had just unfolded in front of his eyes. _'Don't even think about it you dirty old man, she doesn't like you in that way!'_ The noisy blackbird started to sing again and this time Minerva stirred and stretched.

'_I think I'll get in the bathroom before she does just in case a repeat of last night happens…'_ Albus decided and slowly crept out of bed. He grabbed his stuff from the side and tiptoed into the bathroom.

"Albus Dumbledore, don't even think about it!" Minerva shouted and threw a pillow at him. Albus ran in to the bathroom and shut the door while shouting on the way in "Revenge is sweet, my dear!"

After breakfast, they both decided to do a bit of shopping to see what the village was like. Albus had dressed in tracksuit bottoms and a polo shirt and Minerva transfigured a dress robe in to a t-shirt and skirt. They both set out arm in arm and made their way around the bend to the gift shop they saw on their way to the bed and breakfast the previous day. Minerva stopped to look at the postcards and thought of the people who she could send them to. It then occurred to her that she could not send any because it would give away their location and anything could happen.

"Minerva look, it's a rock shop! I have you ever tried Rock? It's that long strip of candy that tastes like peppermint!" said Albus delightedly. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I might have known, you just can't keep you're eyes off the sweets for ten minutes! If there's a sweet shop in a busy city you're bound to sniff it out somehow!" Minerva replied exasperatedly.

"Come on Min! I can't help it if I have a sweet tooth!" Albus grinned at her madly.

"Just wait a minute! I'm looking at the postcards!"

"But Minnniee!" Albus pretended to whine and earned himself a disapproving look from Minerva.

"Honesty Albus, when will you grow up? And don't call me Minnie or Min for that matter!"

Ten minutes later, Albus walked out of the rock shop with several big sticks of rock and a very happy grin on his face.

"Cheer up Tabby, there's a book shop over there!"

"Ooh come on, I wonder if they have that Jane Austin novel _Sense and Sensibility_?" Minerva smiled and wandered into the shop leaving Albus outside sucking his stick of rock. Albus took the chance to glance around the village. A few people said their hellos and went back to their daily business. He saw an old bakery, a butcher's and a small café a little further down the road. Albus made a mental note to tell Minerva when she had finished looking for her romance novel. Five minutes later Minerva walked out the shop with a small smile on her face.

"Did they have the book you wanted?" Albus inquired as she put a blue pack in to her rucksack.

"Yes, and two others I have been looking for that I haven't been able to get! Apparently the folk around here are very much in to romance, especially books and the like," she replied happily.

"I was just looking around to see what the village had. It's nearly lunchtime and I thought we could try out that little café down the hill. What do you think?" Albus suggested.

"Yes, why not."

Albus and Minerva walked slowly down the hill to the little café and entered. Upon walking in they saw several of the locals raise their eyebrows and Minerva glanced back at Albus to see if he noticed. But Albus was too busy looking at the menu to pay attention to her or the village folk.

"Looks like they bake their own bread and cook their own pastries," said Albus to Minerva as they picked a table for four and sat down. "And homemade lemonade!"

"I think I shall have to try that," replied Minerva as she scanned the menu.

A friendly waitress walked over to them and politely inquired what they would like to eat.

"You go first, my dear," Albus gestured to Minerva.

"Thank you, I would like a normal Cornish pastry and a small glass of homemade lemonade please," said Minerva.

"And I'll have the same please."

The waitress thanked them and walked away into the kitchen.

"So what shall we do for the rest of the weekend?" asked Albus

"I don't really know, I thought about looking at some leaflets and that would give me an idea," replied Minerva "Thank you," She added when the waitress bought their food over to the table. Albus nodded to her and sampled the lemonade.

"Mmm, it's lovely!" he said approvingly.

"Here, have a look at these. Something might take you're fancy." Said Minerva as she pulled a few leaflets out of a little pocket on the wall next to her.

"Thank you, oh a countryside hike, I think I'm too old for that. A trip to the woods, that's not to be missed," Albus joked and Minerva giggled. "A look at Britain's oldest fountain, I can hardly contain my excitement and a Budgie show."

"A budgie Show?" said Minerva sounding amused.

"Yes, I quote, _Come and watch the budgies do circus tricks! It will amaze you to see what they can do!_"

"It's out of date, look." Minerva pointed to the back of the leaflet. "It went out of date three years ago."

"Oh what a shame, I though that might be quite amusing!" chuckled Albus. "Shall we try this hike then? I don't see much else we can do, do you?" suggested Albus as he polished off the rest of his pastry.

"Why not, who knows, we might even wander in the direction of 'Britain's oldest fountain,'" said Minerva dryly and Albus chuckled.

Go on, just press the little button down there and tell me what you think.


	4. Not a Very Good End to the Day

Disclaimer: One day i will find a loop hole that will entitle me to the Harry Potter charaters. But until then,they're not mine...yet.

A/N: Here is the next chapter, i do hope you enjoy it! I'm quite lucky to get this done so soon after the last chapter as my parents have been busy for most of the week. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

And thank you so much Bigkihap, my fantastic beta-reader!

Chapter 4

Not a Very Good End to the Day

"Albus, that is the last time I ever go on a short hike with you!" shouted Minerva as she stormed up the stairs soaking wet. Once they had set off on their short hike, halfway through the afternoon it began to rain. It wasn't just normal rain; it was horizontal rain, trying to rain in every direction possible. To make matters worse, Albus had led them on to a wrong turn so they ended up two miles from where they were supposed to be. By the time they did managed to find the right track, they were soaking wet, frozen, and nighttime had fallen. They had managed to miss dinner and the chef had gone home leaving them hungry with nothing to eat.

"It's not my fault you handed me the map upside down!" Albus defended himself sparking off her Scottish temper even more.

"Well if you had half a brain, you would have realized it was upside down!" she bit back at him. Minerva stormed over to her side of the bed and grabbed a fresh lot of clothes and ran into the bathroom.

"Nothing is ever you're fault is it?" Albus shouted through the door at her, his temper rising. Minerva opened the door and came nose to nose with a soaking wet Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes, it was my fault for agreeing to come with you in the first place!" she snapped at him and slammed the door in his face. Albus rested his head on the door feeling hurt and deflated. He had not meant to upset her but then she was just so stubborn sometimes!

"I'm sorry I asked you, I thought you would have fun." he said sadly and walked over to the bed.

In the shower, tears welled up in Minerva's eyes. She felt guilty and angry with herself for saying such a thing to him. She knew he did not mean to take them in the wrong direction and there was no reason to take it out on him. Albus changed his clothes with magic and decided to see if there was anyone downstairs to whom he could talk to. Walking down the stairs he saw a couple snogging away, oblivious to anyone but themselves. Albus shook his head and walked through into the living room where a few couples sat playing Ludo and cards. '_Probably the couple we were banging back to in number six,'_ he thought with a smile.

"Hello there!"

Albus turned round to see who was talking to him.

"Oh, hello!" he said cheerfully to an old couple.

"My name's Terry and this is my wife, June," the old man introduced them.

Albus stretched out his hand to both of them.

"My name is Albus, how do you do. Do you know if there are any restaurants open?" Albus inquired to the old couple.

"Yes, there is one down the road that doesn't close until nine. Are you in number seven?" asked June cheerfully.

"Yes, I am," replied Albus.

"Oh lovely! We're the couple in number six!" said Terry happily. Albus almost laughed out loud.

"Really?" grinned Albus trying to keep his self-control in tact. Minerva walked through the door and Albus grasped her hand. "This is the wonderful couple in number six, Min!"

"Oh, well I was just about to apologize - hang on, number six?" Minerva furrowed her brow and looked at the old couple who was smiling happily at her. She then smiled widely at Albus after remembering last night's events.

"This is Terry and June, Minerva. I just asked them if they knew any restaurants open in town," said Albus his eyes twinkling madly, Minerva's echoing his own.

"Nice to meet you, do you come here often?" asked Minerva politely.

"Oh yes, we usually come here with another couple but they weren't able to make it this year as John broke his hip," replied Terry.

"Oh that's a shame. I hope he gets better soon," said Minerva sympathetically.

"Well, my dear. We had better be going, its quarter past eight and the restaurant closes at nine. Thank you for you're help," said Albus and walked arm in arm with Minerva out the door. Once they were out the door they made their way up to their room, both Albus and Minerva burst out laughing.

"Oh dear, we never saw that coming!" said Albus, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Look, Albus, I'm so sorry about what I said earlier. I never meant to hurt you," said Minerva sincerely. Albus raised his hand to her cheek.

"That's ok my love. I'm sorry for being an idiot," he replied softly and Minerva smiled.

"I wouldn't want to come away with anyone else, Albus."

"Good," he said and closed the gap between them by kissing her. After what seemed a lifetime, Minerva pulled away.

"So, do you still want something to eat? Because we have half an hour left to get down there." asked Minerva.

"Such a silly question. Of course I do, even if I have to run I would get down there before they closed!" he laughed. So they quickly grabbed a coat, put their boots on and ran holding hands as fast as they could down to the restaurant.

* * *

Albus was awoken by the noisy blackbird once again at the crack of dawn. Opening his bleary eyes, he stared down at the woman sleeping in his arms. This morning though, she was wearing only the chemise and not the dressing gown. Albus caught the scent of her hair and it reminded him of how much he wanted her. Turning his head slowly so he did not wake her, he glanced at the clock and then out the window reminding him that it was still raining. _'Typical British weather...'_ he thought absentmindedly.

"Albus, shut that wretched blackbird up please!" muttered Minerva from under the covers.

"What shall I do?"

"I don't know, shoot it, hex it, sing it to death? Just silence the stupid thing!" she moaned and gingerly covered her ears. Albus bent down to grab a slipper from the floor and threw it at the window. It scared the blackbird away instantly.

"Is that better my love?"

"Quite," she replied and kissed him on the cheek.

"What are we going to do today? We can't go outside, it's still pouring down with rain!" asked Albus as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think I might stay indoors. I have a few books to read. What about you?" replied Minerva.

"I think I might go and visit our lovely neighbours from number six," chuckled Albus and Minerva smiled. "They seem like a nice couple. Well, my dear, I think I'm first in the bathroom!"

"That's ok, I had one last night. I can't be bothered to move right now," replied Minerva and stretched out over the bed.

"Spoil sport!" laughed Albus and Minerva chucked his pillow at him.

After breakfast Minerva made her way up to the bedroom to start reading her books while Albus joined Terry and June in a game of Snakes and Ladders. She got herself in to a comfortable position and was just about to pick up a book when she heard a knock on the door. Sighing, she got up to answer it. A young blond woman apologized for disturbing her and asked if she could borrow some shampoo because she'd forgotten hers. Minerva smiled at the young woman and went to fetch her shampoo from the bathroom. When she came back the woman seemed quite upset about something.

"What's wrong? Here sit down," she offered the young blonde to sit on the bed with her.

"Oh. It's just I wanted to get away from everything with Gerry because we keep having arguments," she sobbed.

"Why is that?" asked Minerva kindly.

"Well, he hasn't even told his wife that we're together!"

"Oh I'm not one for relationships, maybe you should talk to someone else?" suggested Minerva.

"But you've got such an understanding face, it must be the wisdom of all the years!"

Minerva smiled weakly at her.

"If you want someone with wisdom of all the years why don't you talk to the couple in number six?" asked Minerva kindly.

"Them? They're disgusting!" she exclaimed.

"It's only an old couple having fun," smiled Minerva as the events from the first night popped into her mind once more.

"You wouldn't say that if they approached you and you're husband! Worst part is Gerry thinks it might be fun!" huffed the young woman.

"What do you mean?" said Minerva in confusion. She did not bother to correct the woman as attention was now on what the woman had meant.

"They are swingers!"

Minerva's eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

"Swingers as in Bob McCaw or swingers as in Bob McCaw, his wife and the rest of his band?"

"The latter."

Downstairs Albus was having a lot of fun with Terry and June playing Snakes and Ladders. Minerva rushed downstairs to tell Albus what she had learned from the young blonde woman about the couple with whom he was currently having fun with. She walked swiftly into the lounge and over to where they were sitting in the corner.

"Albus, can we talk alone for a minute?" said Minerva urgently.

"Why, has their been an outbreak at the Budgie show?" he joked and Terry and June howled with laughter. "Oh, wait, they're all dead!"

"No," smiled Minerva. "Something a bit closer to home actually."

"You're husband is so funny!" laughed June.

"Yes, he's a scream."

"Sit down Minerva. Join us," said Terry and June began to pour her a glass of the wine they had bought.

"In what order?"

"Oh come Minerva, sit and have a glass of wine!" said Albus cheerfully.

"Maybe we should get together sometime?" suggested June.

"It's a date!" said Albus.

Suddenly Albus felt a foot rising slowly up his leg and into his groin. He raised his eyebrows to Minerva and Minerva smiled back.

"Oh silly me, I forgot to lock the door. Anyone could walk in. I'd better shut it!" said Minerva airily and stood up then walked off. Albus still had a foot in his groin and his eyes widened.

"Excuse me," he said and walked after her.

In the bedroom Minerva was in fits when Albus arrived.

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew didn't you?" he said frantically.

"Of course I did! I tried to tell you but I started having too much fun!" she laughed and slapped her leg. "But then I suppose at our age you have to get you're kicks where you can! A bit like Terry and June!"

"Har har! Very funny! I almost ended up as a sex puppy!" mocked Albus and sat on the bed.

"You can't blame them! It seems their partners couldn't make it this year, John had a hip replacement and that affected his swing!" she said and roared with laughter as Albus cringed.

"How did you leave it with them?" Minerva asked after a while.

"I…I…I said we'd think about it!"

"You idiot!"

"I couldn't hurt their feelings," said Albus still cringing.

"Well, it's a good thing we're leaving in the morning. Hopefully we won't have to face them if we leave early," said Minerva hopefully. "You're not going out anymore today. I just can't trust you now!"

"How was I to know they were swingers?" said Albus defensively.

"I was only joking! Do I recall you saying you had a pack of cards?" she asked and put her arms around him and kissed him.

"Yes."

"Want a game of Go Fish?" she suggested. "At least if I have you under my eyes you won't get into trouble!"

"Very funny. Yes, I shall get them. I don't even want to venture out of the room now for fear of bumping into next door!"

Please tell me what you think, go on, you know you want too...


	5. Suspicious Parties

Disclaimer: Still haven't found a way of owning the Harry Potter charaters...so no i don't own anything...

A/N: Big thanks to Quill of Minerva and esbfor you're reviews, i managed to come up with a way to include you're requests. Thank you so much to everybody else who has reviewed! You guy's are the best! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Many thanks to my wonderful beta-reader bigkihap!

Chapter 5

Suspicious Parties

"GO FISH!" shouted Minerva as yet again she won the nineteenth round of cards.

"Oh I give up!" moaned Albus in defeat and threw his cards down onto the bed.

"Only because you are losing Mr. Dumbledore," Minerva retorted smugly and started to gather the cards up to put them back into their packet. Albus chose to ignore her last comment and reach over to the bedside table to grab a stick of rock.

"Albus, why are you eating sweets now? It's nearly lunchtime!" she scolded him.

"It will not effect my appetite, unfortunately," sighed Albus as he stretched over the bed. Minerva's eyebrows arched.

"Oh? And why not?" she inquired giving Albus the scrutinizing look that she saved for students who had clearly tried to lie to get their way out of doing their homework. Albus copied her by placing his half moon glasses on the end of his nose and looking at her with the know-it-all expression he used to wind her up.

"I do not wish to have a little run in with our neighbours," replied Albus. " They might think we've changed our minds," Minerva snorted.

"Well if you would have told them our intentions in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess, would we?"

Albus pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose and cringed.

"I just couldn't bring myself to say 'no',"

"A man who has fought many a war, can't say 'no' to a couple of old swingers. How very Slytherin of you," Minerva replied crisply.

"Slytherin? I certainly hope not, poor Gryffindor would roll in his grave!" exclaimed Albus.

"Well, come on then. Lunch will be nearly over by the time we get down there."

"That was the idea, my dear."

"Oh stop being a coward!" scolded Minerva as she slipped on her flat shoes.

Albus grumbled and reached for his hand-knitted jumper that Molly Weasley had knitted him last Christmas. Once they were both ready, Albus offered his arm to Minerva and they both walked carefully down the hallway.

"Minerva, I heard a squeak!" whispered Albus as he frantically looked around. Minerva half-heartedly glared at him and he stopped. Both made their way down the creaky staircase and Albus could have sworn that Terry and June were following them because he heard an extra creak as they turned the corner into the dinning room. Albus breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Terry and June were nowhere to be found.

"How about that little table in the corner, my love?" he suggested to Minerva and she nodded in accent.

"Well I think we're in luck, Albus. Terry and June are nowhere to be seen, see? You're just making a big fuss out of nothing," said Minerva soothingly.

Albus just nodded knowing fully well that they could walk in any minute and join them.

A waiter walked over to them and asked them what they would like for lunch. Albus scanned the menu for the first thing that was quick and easy.

"May I have a glass of water and a cheese sandwich please," he said to the waiter. "What are you having my dear?"

"Hmm, I think I shall try the Jam toasties please," replied Minerva "And I'll have an orange juice to go with that."

"Thank you sir, madam." said the waiter and bowed respectfully to Minerva. Minerva gave an encouraging smile and the waiter walked off. Albus glanced around the room and then to the door. Minerva rolled her eyes in annoyance then replaced it with a mischievous look. She slipped off her left shoe and began to slide it up Albus' leg. Albus froze as he saw Terry and June walk into the room and sit down on the table next to them. Suddenly Albus jumped in fright as he realized a stray foot had found it's way into his shorts.

"Oh!" he said as his eyes widened.

Minerva fought to keep a straight face.

"Minnnniiee! It's happening!" said Albus in panic.

The waiter walked over to their table and put down their requested meals.

"Is everything all right, sir?" inquired the waiter.

"Oh, yes. Just the old war wound playing up again, I'll be fine thank you," replied Albus and Minerva could help but smile. The waiter, satisfied with the reply, walked away unfazed. Albus narrowed his eyes.

"It's you isn't it?" he said in a deep low voice and Minerva burst into giggles. "Well, as much as I am relieved for it to be your foot, that was a very cruel thing to do you wicked woman,"

They sat in silence while they ate. The only sound being made between the two of them was Minerva giggling every couple of minutes at Albus' misfortune. Minerva was still giggling like a little schoolgirl when they walked out of the dinning room.

"Minerva was it really that funny?" Albus winced as they walked arm in arm.

"You're expression was hilarious!" she replied laughing harder.

"Thank you, you've made me feel like the biggest fool in the world!"

"Oh quick, they're coming this way!" she whispered and Albus bolted up the creaky stairs at lightning speed and down the hallway. As soon as Albus got to the door, he turned around to ask Minerva for the key, but she was not there. Walking slowly down the corridor he saw her laughing hysterically and gasping for breath.

"They're not coming, are they?" said Albus deadpanned.

"No," Minerva managed to choke out. "Now you really are the world's biggest fool!"

Well, what do you think? just press the little button...please?


	6. A Happy Couple?

Disclaimer: Still counting down the days until i can rightfully own the Harry Potter charaters...mwhahaha...but until till the time time has come, i can not say that i own them. Not one one bit.

A/N: I'm not really sure about this chapter, i felt that Albus and Minerva deserved to have a sweet fluffy moment together after all, it wouldn't be a weekend away if they didn't. See what you think of it and tell me if you think its rubbish. Thank you so much Goddesssofthestarz, lena, Tartenlioness, girl from iceland and Foci for you reviews! And thank you to Quill of Minerva for the great ideas you have given me, i shall try to put your suggestions in the next and final chapter.

Big thank you to my wonderful beta-reader bigkihap!

Chapter 6

A Happy Couple?

It continued to rain all the way throughout the afternoon leaving Albus and Minerva with nothing to do but hope that it would eventually stop. Minerva kept glancing over to Albus catching his eyes every time and start to giggle all over again. Albus sighed and rolled his eyes. After a while it got to him and he decided to lie down and stick his head under the pillow, making Minerva laugh harder. Eventually though, it did not seem quite as funny and she stopped then started to read her book. Albus decided it was safe to remove his head from under the pillow and place it on top so he could stare up at the cracks in the ceiling. Many thoughts passed through him mind about when he first met Minerva. She was an absolute beauty. Stares had followed her about where ever she went, but she ignored them. Minerva could have had any man she wanted, yet she had chosen him; an old fool, eighty years her senior. He felt like an old perverted transfiguration teacher. Armando Dippet had always kept a close eye on them both, claiming that Minerva was sleeping with him because she spent too much time with him. Minerva looked over at Albus, put her book on the bedside table and lay back on the bed beside him. 

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

"Everything. Mainly you, though," he whispered back to her.

"I am an old man Minerva. I still can't fully understand the reasoning behind you're choosing a senile old fool like myself. I really am so privileged to have you right here beside me now. You have no idea how I felt when that horrible woman ordered those stunners to hit you last term. It broke my heart to see you lying lifelessly in St. Mungo's." Albus looked directly in to her beautiful green eyes. She saw in his the pain it must have caused him to see her like that, to see Harry be tortured by those nightmares, to find Sirius dead before he had even started his life again. So many he had loved had been lost to Lord Voldemort. "Ever since I first met you all those years ago when you were sorted into Gryffindor, I knew you were something extraordinary. I was so proud to have you in my house, to guide and mentor you. Especially when you became an animagus," Albus smiled as he remembered the first time she had turned into a gorgeous silver tabby cat.

"By the time you graduated I had fallen in love with you. I never protested when you wanted to marry Jonathan Holm because I never thought you could ever love an old man like me. I wanted you to be happy, to love, to live freely. It was only until recently that I realized you could possibly love me, especially when you came out of hospital."

Tears welled up in Minerva's eyes and made them sparkle. Albus leaned over her and wiped them away with his thumb.

"I would do anything for you. Truly, I would. If you want me to dance, I shall dance. If you want me to be there for you when you need me, I shall. I would fight for you and even if it ever came down to it, I would even die for you. And that is a promise."

Minerva smiled graciously and cupped her hand on his cheek.

"Oh, Albus. That is the most romantic thing anyone could have ever said to me. I am truly touched," Minerva whispered and put her hand to his cheek. "I always had a crush on you when I was at school. My friends always brushed it off as a silly schoolgirl crush. But that crush never went away. Instead it grew stronger. I was desperate to be with you, I made up excuses so I could have you to myself for a couple of hours. You could have read out all the registers in the whole school and it would still enchant me," Minerva blushed as she confessed her love for the man she truly wanted to be with. "Even when I came back to teach, I hung on to you're every word. It seems so silly. I really wanted to impress you even after I had left school," she laughed and Albus smiled. His head rested against hers, they lay there twiddling with each other's fingers.

"You have no need to impress me, Tabby. You already do that without even trying," he whispered and caught her lips with his as she looked up at him. Sliding his hands around her waist, Albus pulled Minerva closer to his body. He deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They both began to explore each other's bodies, every kiss becoming more heated. Minerva could feel his eagerness for her coming through his trousers and she felt her heart racing. Slowly, Minerva pulled away and looked in to his sparkling blue eyes.

"Make love to me, Albus." she whispered.

What do you think? please review!


	7. Home sweet Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: Just. Don't. Ask...I Don't own it ok? Now go away sulk

A/N: Well, here we are peeps. The main reason this chapter hasn't been posted is because the first three weeks since i last posted i had a photography exam and it required most of my attention (Grrrrr) and secondly my beta reader has not been through this chapter yet because either her email isn't working again or she is very busy. So, i decided to give you the chapter anyway and when she sends back the chapter i shall alter the spelling and grammar mistakes. So i appologise for any mistakes you may see. On a happier note, thank you to my beta reader bigkihap, Lena, esb, Quill of Minerva, Always Hopeful, Aurinko, TartenLioness and Foci for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this final chapter! Now without further ado...

Chapter 7

Home Sweet Hogwarts?

Albus explored every slender curve of Minerva's body, placing gentle kisses on every piece of soft skin as he went. Minerva just lay back and watch him devour her with his eyes as if she were the best piece of candy in the world. She sighed as he wound his tongue around her belly button and slid off her trousers very slowly. Albus thought he had just reached high heaven when he uncovered the top half of her body, taking in her perfectly proportioned breasts. He closed his eyes to savour the sight he had just seen and memorise it for times where he might not see her for days. Minerva wound her hands around his back and into his beard, pulling him closer to kiss him. She had never seen his eyes sparkle so madly before. Minerva pulled him in and kissed him deeply while removing the rest of his clothes and just throwing them in any direction possible_. It would be fun to see where about they ended up in the morning_ she thought absentmindedly. For years, Albus had waited for this moment, and now finally he could make love to the woman who had stood by his side and fought for him as he had for her.

"I love you Minerva," he whispered and made love to her with all the passion he could muster.

Last night had been the best night of his entire life. Albus could not believe it was real until he opened his eyes and saw his beloved wrapped up in his arms. Minerva's soft hair was twisted around his arm; her head slightly tilted upwards showing a pink hue in her cheeks as the sunlight filtered in and around the room. Albus reflected back on all the years she had stood by him as his deputy. He had seen the staff make observations and side glances over the years and suspected that they had known all along that both Minerva and himself were in love with each other. They were blinded by fear for one not loving another and the embarrassment if they every confessed their love. It seemed even Mother Nature herself had gotten fed up with them and made they stay in doors on their weekend away until they confessed everything. Minerva's eyes suddenly fluttered open and she sat bolt upright.

"Is everything alright, my love?" he asked concernedly reaching up to touch her long slender back. Minerva stared around the room as if she was trying to remember where she was. Once everything seemed in place she fell back and snuggled up into Albus's beard.

"Perfect, Albus. Perfect. Everything is where it should be." Minerva sighed contently into his beard.

"Were you expecting something to not be then?"

"No, not exactly. I just wanted to make sure what happened last night was real so I searched around the room for your clothes that I threw everywhere." she replied and Albus laughed as he saw a sock hanging over the curtain rail. He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her on the top of her head.

"So my dear, who's first in the bathroom?"

"Who said we had to go separate?" Minerva raised her eyebrows as she looked pointedly into Albus's. "You're my man, now Albus Dumbledore. It's about time you started acting like one!"

"I see," he replied giving her a mirrored look. Albus turned over to reach for his wand under his pillow, cast a spell towards the bathroom then slipped it back under him pillow. Turning back over once more, Albus flipped over the covers, slid his arm under her legs and lifted her off the bed and into the bathroom.

"Oh Albus! What are you going to do with me?" Minerva gasped in surprise as the scent of strawberry bubble bath wafted from the bathroom.

"You told me to act like you're 'man', my dear. So that is exactly what I'm doing!" he replied calmly as he walked over to the bath and carefully put her in. With a devilish smile, he turned out the light, climbed in too and started tickling her.

Both Albus and Minerva stayed in the bath until the water had grown cold and the strawberry bubbles had gone. Mostly because Albus kept making bigger bubbles with his hand and Minerva shaped her hair in the shape of a mohiken. Eventually they had to get out of the bath because Albus complained that the water had made him look even more like an old man. Minerva watched with immense enjoyment and satisfaction when Albus had to find all of his clothes that she had so eagerly taken off of him the previous night. The most funny of all was when Albus had to retrieve his underwear from behind the wardrobe because it had slipped right into the middle. Minerva had just sat there and laughed at him as he tried to slide them down with his slipper.

"Oh Albus you do know how to make me laugh!" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why don't you just use you're wand?"

"I...I honestly never thought of that..." Albus smiled at his own stupidity. No wonder Minerva was laughing so hard at him.

They finished getting dressed and started to pack their belongings back into their suitcases.

"Albus? What have you done with my hairbrush? I know you've used it because of all the silver hairs I found in it!" called Minerva as she searched under the bed.

"Excuse me, madam. How do you know that those 'sliver hairs' you found were NOT yours? And where on earth did you throw my other slipper?" retorted Albus as he re-traced his footsteps in the hope of finding it, but with no such luck.

"Because, _Professor_ Dumbledore, they were at least two inches longer than my own hair! THATS why." Minerva bit back. "And I have no idea where your slipper is. I didn't throw ANY slippers last night. It must have been YOUR fault."

"Oh I give up!" said Albus throwing his hands up in the air and walked over to sit on the bed.

"Aha! Ulricka I've found it!" Minerva's muffled reply came from under the bed.

"It's Albus, love. Not Ulricka," he sighed.

Minerva appeared looking flushed with her hairbrush in her hand. Half of her hair fallen out of her plait and her polo shirt had twisted itself around.

"Oh my dear, you look splendid." Albus chuckled as he turned to face her.

"I know, I thought I would start a new trend." Minerva replied dryly. "What time is the carriage coming to collect us?"

Albus looked at his watch.

"About ten. It should wait for half an hour though, just so we don't have to rush too much. Do you have everything?" Albus informed her and pushed her hair back so it didn't stick out in odd angles.

"I do now. What about you?" Minerva asked as she re-adjusted herself to look presentable.

"Apart from the one slipper, yes I think I have everything. We have three-quarters of an hour before the carriage goes back to Hogwarts and find out what the staff have done to the place while we've been away." he said with a slight smile.

Minerva raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yes, I never thought of that. Well, we'll have to 'Accio' you're slipper and be on our way." She said gazing out of the window and smiling. Albus pulled out his wand and held it in the air.

"Quite, my dear. Accio!" he called. The slipper came sailing in from the bathroom, soaking wet. "Oh dear, it must have been on the floor when we had a bath."

Minerva shrunk her suitcase to the size of a handbag and tucked it into her rucksack. Taking one last look around the room, she opened the door and walked into the hallway. All of a sudden, Terry came round the corner and greeted her.

"Good morning, I trust you had a very good night?" he said with a smug grin. "We certainly did."

Minerva's eyes widened. They could not have herd them last night? Were they listening? She thought wildly as a hot flush crept up her neck.

"I...um, yes we did." she stuttered her reply. Terry moved over towards her and Minerva took a step back until her back was firmly pressed against the wall. He slipped out a small little card from his jacket and put it in her hand.

"Call me," he whispered and kissed her hand. Minerva was shocked to say the least. That was the last thing she expected.

"T-thank y-you," she muttered her face now fully red. Terry smiled and winked at her then walked over to his room and blew her a kiss as he closed the door. Gathering her wits, she walked back into the room and grabbed Albus by his camera.

"Something wrong, love?" he inquired giving her a searching look.

"Just hurry, we'll be late." Minerva replied avoiding the subject and walked as quickly as she could down the hallway, almost throwing the key to the owner. She strode out the door leaving Albus feeling slightly bewildered in her wake. They reached the carriage fairly quickly because Minerva had walked very fast. Albus offered to put her suitcase on top of the carriage but she gave him a small smile and declined.

"My love, what is wrong? You've been acting strangely since we left. Have I done something?" Albus asked with concern as he stepped into the carriage and motioned that they were both ready to leave.

"I had a encounter, Albus. Terry came up to me in the hallway and asked me to 'call him'" Minerva explained as she showed him the card Terry had given her. Albus grinned.

"Well he must have thought you were attractive, my love. Not that I can blame him, that makes two of us," he laughed and threw the little piece of card out the window then leaned into kiss her.

"But they listened last night," she said embarressedly, a flush creeping up her neck once more.

"They're just jealous because we didn't join them, I reckon we could have given them a run for their money!" Albus howled and Minerva could not help but join him. Once they had finished laughing they both just laid back onto one another and admired the splendid view before their eyes.

"Albus?" Minerva said as they saw Hogwarts approach in the distance.

"Yes?"

"I had a wonderful holiday. I'm very glad I came with you," she smiled genuinely and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I'm very glad you agreed to come with me, love." he whispered back to her as the carriage floated down to where Hagrid was waiting. Albus noticed something strange. Hagrid was not in his usual attire, but in his brown and yellow suit. His looked as if he had tried to flatten it and give it a parting.

"Good mornin' professors," he greeted them as he opened the door of the carriage. "I trust you 'ad a good holiday?"

Yes, something is up. Albus decided to go along with it.

"Oh yes thank you, Hagrid. And how was you're weekend?" Albus asked cautiously.

Minerva had noticed that something was up and looked at Albus. It seemed he was playing along, so she would too.

"Oh, splendid, splendid. Planted them tomato's for yeh," Hagrid replied nervously.

"Excellent, well let's go and pay the staffroom a visit." suggested Albus to Minerva then picked up his suitcase and offered the other arm to her. She smiled encouragingly at Albus and they made their way up to the second floor where the staffroom was.

"Albus?"

"Yes?"

"It looks clean. The room looks tidy and clean." Minerva observed closely once they had walked in. The room was dust free, even the books on the bookcase were dusted. The dying plants on the windowsill had been watered; all the cups on the draining board had been scrubbed and put away neatly. For the time being, the staffrooms' occupants had disappeared.

"I wonder where the staff are?" Albus wondered aloud when the door opened and the staff walked in, in their best robes. Minerva looked surprised as they all lined up in a row, like they were being put on usual suspect's record. They both looked at each other then moved forward.

"Nice to see you're home safely, headmaster, Minerva." Severus stated and bowed his head politely towards Minerva.

"Thank you, it's nice to be home Severus." Albus replied, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Did you have a nice holiday?" inquired Sophia Sinistra with interest.

"We did indeed, did you?" replied Minerva crisply.

"Perfect," said Rolanda with a sweet smile.

"Wonderful," piped up Filius Flitwick from bellow.

"Smashing," said Joseph Picketing who taught Muggle studies, holding his head up high.

"I didn't do it," whimpered Peter May, the health care teacher and Rolanda stood on his foot causing him to wince.

Albus and Minerva narrowed their eyes, walking along the line looking for a suspect.

"Which one do you think is going to crack first?" Minerva asked as she walked around Georgia Sprout. Albus walked along the language teachers then circled Severus. Minerva looked down at Filius and then up at Cyril Vector. Albus moved swiftly along to Rolanda Hooch and then gave Peter May a piercing stare.

"I'd put my money on this one, Minerva." Albus decided with confidence and Peter broke under the pressure.

"She went down the pub with Marcus and Severus and got drunk then declared a party so half of Hogsmeade came back with them!" he accused Rolanda on his left, pointing the finger of blame at her.

"WELL HE WENT AND SMASHED ALL THE STATUES DOWN STAIRS BECAUSE HE WAS PLAYING QUIDDITCH INSIDE!" she shouted back.

"YES AND HE SMASHED A LOAD OF MY POTIONS BECASUE HE WAS DRUNK AS WELL!" Severus yelled back at Peter and all the staff started to take sides as the rowing match fired up.

"THEY RUINED MY GREENHOUSE!" shouted Georgia.

"MY CLASSROOM WAS GRAFFITED!"

"I think this is our que to leave, love." he motioned to Minerva as they gathered their suitcases and walked back out the door.

"So, where are we going this time, Albus?" Minerva asked as she and Albus walked gently arm in arm down the clean corridor.

"Oh I thought I would leave that part up to you, my love," replied Albus as he smiled at her. "Where do you want to go?"

"Me? Well I have always wanted to see all the Italian art and sculptures, i've heard they can be quite passionate." Minerva said thoughtfully as they turned the corner and walked down the staircase.

"Then to Italy we go. Everything else shall simply have to wait," smiled Albus and pulled out an old ancient ruin. Minerva stopped and looked at him.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked him quietly.

"Yes, this is one of the ancient travelling stones they had in the time of Merlin. All i have to do is rub the top, say where i want to go and it will take me there. Like a port key but much faster." Albus explained to her while she inspected the ruin with interest. "I also have another that will alert me if i'm needed. Severus has the other halves of both stones to make his spying job easier."

Minerva smiled and kissed Albus long and hard.

"Take me to Italy," she said passionately. Albus took back his ruin, rubbed it and said

"To Rome," then kissed her back as they disappeared.

The End

Hmmmmm...i dunno. Epilogue anyone? or shall i just leave it? Go ahead and press the wonderul button down there to tell me what you think.


End file.
